By the Alphabet
by Baby-Faced-SoulStealer
Summary: A collection of one shots- one for each letter of the alphabet- depicting different moments between Fine and Rein's parents during their school years.
1. Chapter 1

Soul: Hello! I'm partially new with ! But I have seen other stories and I decided to make my own! So far, my only OCs are Lunar who is the future father of Shade- he has pink hair and bluish-purplish eyes. This story is mainly in the format of each chapter is one letter of the alphabet. The story is set in the time before Fine and Rein were born, when their parents were in school. The point of view of this story is actually obvious in the first real chapter of this story. Anyways, I hope people will review and favorite/follow this story!

 _Preview of First Chapter- A for Apples_

 _An apple brought Snow White to her Prince Charming. Then again, it did put her in a sleeping curse that probably could have kept her asleep for the rest of her life and let the Evil Queen take over._


	2. A for Apples

_An apple brought Snow White to her Prince Charming. Then again, it did put her in a sleeping curse that probably could have kept her asleep for the rest of her life and let the Evil Queen take over._

I first met her because of an apple. Well, it was more like an apple tree and a whole bunch of apples. But either way, it was through an apple. It was after last period in school. I had decided to go on a walk, to clear my mind. The teacher had dropped a bombshell on us- he told us that we were having a big test tomorrow about all that we've learned. So, a lot of kids went straight to the library to study including my friends. I _should_ be there but I wanted some peace and quiet( which you couldn't get at the library surprisingly).

I ended up heading towards the school garden. To be honest, it was _beautiful_. There was gorgeous flower arrangements everywhere and in the center of the garden, there was a giant apple tree. I loved that apple tree- you could have just transferred into the Royal Wonder Academy and in less than a day, you would be in love with the tree. So, I went over to the tree and I touched its strong, bright brown bark. Suddenly though, an apple fell from the tree and hit me on the head. I jumped to the side and looked up at the tree.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry!"

I watched as someone climbed down the tree quickly, holding a textbook in their arms.

"I-I was trying to study in the tree for the test tomorrow and I moved and-and the apple just fell! I'm so sorry!"

I wasn't really listening to what she was saying. All I focused on was how beautiful she was. She had red hair that was loose and reached her mid-back and she had glistening ruby-red eyes that were set into a pale white face with rosy red cheeks. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen- so, my idiotic teenage boy hormones told me to show off. Which is exactly what I did. I leaned against the tree and crossed my arms with the apple in my hand.

"Well, it's okay. I barely felt it."

"Really? Then you must be really hard headed." she said.

I couldn't help flinching. What was I supposed to do? Was that a compliment or was it an insult? Suddenly, she gasped.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's okay."

"Honestly? My friends always say that I'm really blunt and I don't think before I speak… I guess they're right."

"No! You're not blunt! I mean, it wasn't an insult! And a lot of people don't think before they speak! I mean, one moment you could be talking to someone and suddenly you say something you shouldn't! For example, I'm talking to you now and suddenly I could start talking about how messy your hair actually looks! I-I mean…!"

"You think my hair is messy?" she asked with a hurt expression.

If I wasn't standing in front of her now, I probably would have kicked myself. Why did I say something so stupid?!

"No! I-I didn't mean that!"

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Of course! I mean, your hair is beautiful!"

"...Do you really think so?"

"No doubt that it's beautiful!"

She began to blush as she turned away and shyly dug the tip of her shoe into the dirt at the base of the tree. I stood there, grinning like an idiot before remembering the apple in my hand. This was a "show off" type opportunity so I smiled at her and pointed high in the branches.

"I bet I can throw the apple so high that it'll go above the tree."

"Really?"

"Just watch."

I pulled back and threw the apple as hard as I could into the branches and I quickly lost sight of it. I laughed nervously towards her when the apple came back down and hit me on the head again. Instantly, I turned bright red.

"Well, I-I think we can assume it made it. Hehe…"

Suddenly, another apple fell from above me and hit me again. I looked up at the tree to see a sudden wave of apples heading straight towards me. I had no time to move as I was pelted with multiple apples all at once- stupid gravity. Before I knew it I was submerged in a pile of apples with pain all over my body from the severe "beating". I could see her standing beside me with her hands over her mouth before my vision faded.

I woke up later on in the nurse's office, covered in bandages and lying down in the pale white bed. I glanced over towards the nurse and I noticed the red-haired girl talking to her.

"...just happened...pelted with apples… he fainted."

Of course, I had to faint in front of her- I probably looked like a wimp. Great, just great. When she said that I was hard-headed, I took it as a compliment, but now it was an insult- I was hard-headed as in stupid and moronic. And the prettiest girl in school had to see it. Isn't my life just great?


	3. B for Bees

_You should handle a girl as gently as a bee handles a flower. But what if she's allergic to bees?_

The second time I saw her was during a school field trip. The school decided to take all its students on a special "educational biology trip" where we were supposed to study different creatures in the wild. Everyone was given a partner who you were supposed to meet up with and an assignment to work on. My partner, luckily, was my best friend, Lunar, who I had known since we were kids. Our assignment was to find and observe the Aroma Bee- a one of a kind species that only existed in this area. The second the train reached the field trip space, Lunar and I jumped off because we wanted to finish as soon as possible- I wanted to look around when we finished and Lunar wanted to meet up with his girlfriend, Malia, afterwards.

So we searched and searched but unfortunately, we couldn't find anything. Lunar gave up and said that I could keep looking while he went to see Malia. That meant that I would do all the work while he slacked off and picked up the credit. Like always.

I continued looking by myself when I suddenly bumped into someone. I turned around to apologize and I saw her standing there behind me- the red haired girl from that day with the apples. She had a notebook in her arms with a second book underneath the first.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! ... you're that boy! The one that got hit with all those apples! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! I was just looking for my assignment. Did you finish your assignment?"

"Well, my partner, Malia, and I were supposed to look for the Daylight Hedgehog but she wanted to go out with her boyfriend."

"Hehe, my friend Lunar happened to be the boyfriend she went out with. He left me to do the assignment too."

"Oh, well...maybe we could work together. You help me find my assignment then I'll help you find your assignment."

"O-Okay. I'd love to do that."

"Then let's go! We can't waste time!"

She grabbed my hand and she pulled me along to find her hedgehog. We looked everywhere until we finally found it. We were looking in one area when she suddenly squealed.

"I found it!"

I came over to find a nest with one large hedgehog and 6 baby hedgehogs. She was hurriedly writing in her notebook and when she finished, she took out the second book and she began to draw- let's just say she was doing pretty great. After she completed the drawing, she put her books away and watched the hedgehogs.

"The smallest one doesn't look too good..."

She was right- the smallest baby hedgehog looked sickly and weak. She reached out and picked up the baby hedgehog. She winced but she still held the baby close to her.

"Poor thing... you're sick aren't you? I don't care if your spines hurt me."

As she cuddled the baby hedgehog, I noticed the mother's aggressive look.

"I think you should put it back..."

I don't know how she did it but somehow, she got the mother hedgehog to calm down and we ended up looking for my assignment with a baby hedgehog in her pocket. We were searching when I realized- I never told her the assignment I had- how could she know what she was looking for? I turned to tell her when I heard something.

 _Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz!Bzzzzzz!_

I looked up at the tree above me and I saw a beehive- the beehive of the Aroma Bee.

"Hey, it's over here!"

She ran over and asked where it was. I pointed up at the beehive in the tree with a smile. She looked up and suddenly, she froze.

"I-I-Is t-t-that a b-b-b-bee?"

"Yeah. Those are the Aroma Bees. They're my assignment...What's wrong?"

She was backing away from the tree with a look of terror on her face. I was completely confused when suddenly, a sudden gust of wind shook the tree. The beehive shook and shook until finally it fell from the tree, right in front of me. The beehive broke and all the bees inside flew out.

"I'm deathly allergic to bees!" She screamed, which caused all the bees to head towards her.

I ran over to her and put myself in front of the bees. One bee stung my hand and I jumped back. The reason Aroma Bees have their name is because if they sting you, they release a special scent which causes all of the other bees to attack as well. I turned to her weakly.

"Y-You better run and get a teacher before you get stung too."

She nodded her head and took off running as all the bees overtook me and stung wherever they could- when one bee died from losing its stinger, another took its place. My whole body was covered with bees and I could barely see the teachers through my swollen eyes…

I woke up in a hospital this time, getting treatment for all my bee stings. Everyone in school heard about what happened and I had numerous get well cards and gifts on a table in front of me. There was one particularly big gift basket and when I leaned forward(painfully), I looked at the card on the basket.

 _Thanks for saving me and Zeta- the little hedgehog we found that I took with me. If you hadn't jumped in front, I could have died! I hope you feel better! XOXOXO_

I smiled- this basket was from the red haired girl. I kept grinning until the pain kicked in and another thought popped into my head- I still didn't know her name. I made a promise to myself to learn her name as soon as possible. And as soon as I recover.


	4. C for Clover

Soul:I'm just going to clear something up. This is _**not**_ a Fine and Shade story. The person who is talking in each chapter is not Shade and the girl is not Fine. I said in the first chapter that this happened before Fine and Rein were born, when their parents were in school.

 _Finding your true love is like finding a four leaf clover- it's hard to find but when you find it, it brings you luck and happiness for the rest of your life- but once again, you have to find it first._

The third time I met her was a short meeting- and somehow, I still didn't learn her name. It was a few weeks after the day I got stung by bees and by now, the stings were disappearing and they didn't hurt anymore. I had finished an intense round of studying in the library for a test that the teacher actually told us about ahead of time and when I finished, I decided to walk around the school before curfew.

I really liked taking walks- they were the perfect moments to not only get exercise but to also clear your mind and think something through. Plus, it gave me a chance to explore the school campus and find places that I haven't seen before. Which is what I found today.

I was walking through different paths in the school, trying to find places I haven't walked before and I finally found a new path to take. I followed it and I saw something amazing. A really big clover field. The entire ground was bright green with all the clovers growing on the ground. I carefully walked through the field with a smile, looking at all the clovers- I heard that a 4 leaf clover was lucky so I was hoping to find one. Maybe I could get some luck with that red-haired girl with it.

I looked all over the ground and… I found one. It was right in front of me in a circle of sunlight, shining brightly. I bent over to pluck it from the ground when suddenly someone else's hand reached down at the same time as my hand to pick up the four leaf clover. I looked up to find the red haired girl there in front of me. She had a look of surprise on her face from seeing me there.

"What a surprise! It's nice to meet you again. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Umm, are you okay? I mean, that must have been pretty scary for you to see. I...probably should have told you my project first, sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, even if I knew what it was, I probably would have still helped you. I mean, you helped me meet Zeta."

"You mean the hedgehog?"

"Yup. He's in my bag."

She pulled out Zeta from her bag and she showed him to me. Zeta was sitting in her palms looking up at me with a curious expression before running back into her bag.

"He's just a little shy."

"Well, that's alright. Uh, why are you here? I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just wondering."

"I wanted to find a 4 leaf clover. I want to get some luck for that upcoming test we have. Is that why you're here too?"

"Uh, yeah. I was going to use it for the test. Just the test…"

"Oh! Then we can share it!"

She plucked it up from the ground and put it between us.

"Now, we have to wish for what we want to be lucky about."

She closed her eyes and I did the same. Except I wished for what I originally wanted.

' _Please give me luck with this red haired girl.'_

I opened my eyes and she looked up at me with a grin before turning her head to the sky.

"The sun is going down. We should probably head back to our dorms before curfew starts."

"O-Okay."

We walked back together to the dorm rooms and I stared at the 4-leaf clover that was still in her hand. I prayed that it _would_ make me lucky with her- even if it took a long time.


	5. D for Dreams

_Legend says, when you can't sleep at night, it's because you're awake in someone else's dream. I wonder if she won't be able to sleep tonight because of that._

I met her again, without actually meeting her-because I saw her in my dreams. In my dream, I was walking by a crystal blue lake with a golden yellow sun shining over it, reflecting glimmering rays of light. I was dressed in a pale white tuxedo with gold trimmings, a baby blue dress shirt, a dark blue bowtie, and pale white dress shoes. A crown say atop my head, shining in a golden color.

And there she was. She was standing nearby, looking exceptionally beautiful. She wore a pale white dress with a tint of pale pink at the skirt, white stockings decorated with pink flowers like the collar of the dress, and pale pink heels with a white flower on the clasp. She had a pink and white flower bracelet and a gold tiara on her head, that shined like a halo. Her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail with a pink ribbon and her cheeks were pink with blush.

She looked over and she smiled when she saw me. It became that part in the movie where the two star-crossed lovers saw each other and took off running to reach each other. Instantly, I ran towards her, my arms outstretched to catch her. She ran straight into me and I held her tightly in my arms, dipping her down so we were face to face.

I whispered romantic words to her and I finally asked her what's been on my mind- what was her name?

She looked up at me with an adorable smile and her mouth opened to reveal the answer to my question when suddenly…

 _ **Riiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!**_ **Riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!**

I was jarred awake by my alarm clock which signified not only what little time I had left to get ready, but also the end of my dream. I continued lying down in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown on my face. Even in my _dreams_ , I couldn't know her name. Was I just destined to not learn it and be wondering for the rest of my life?! I hope not…


	6. E for Elsa

_When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth. When I said your name, was it different? Did it seem safe in my mouth?_

I finally did it. After so many times that I've seen her, I finally learned her name. It was beautiful and it rolled off my tongue perfectly. I just loved the way it sounded.

It was so simple that I'm surprised I haven't been able to do it yet. All I needed to do was _ask what her name was!_ Yet somehow, I have never been able to do it until now. It was just a school picnic, a small event organized by the school after big tests to relax the students. Some students sat under some trees to just relax while other students played games, like soccer or swimming due to the lake nearby.

I considered playing soccer with my friends when I saw her under a tree talking with her friends. I went towards her at the speed of light and when I was there, the only thing I could do was say hello.

"It's nice to meet you again, " she began with a smile, " I thought you were going to play soccer with your friends."

"I thought it might be better to relax. I mean, soccer is quite vigorous and all…"

"Well, that's quite a shame. I was going to play soccer with the boys right now."

"You play soccer?"

"Of course! I take soccer, lacrosse, karate, and wrestling! They're my all time **favorite** sports! Do you play any of them besides soccer?"

"Oh, uh, I, uh, do some wrestling."

"Really? Do you want to have a match? It would be amazing!"

"Oh, yeah, uh, of course! But, wouldn't the teachers stop it because it's fighting?"

I prayed that she would postpone it so I could at least prepare but I was wrong.

"Then. come on! We'll go where they don't see us!"

"O-Okay…"

She stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Don't tell the teachers where we've gone, Malia, Camelia."

"Are you kidding?! We want to watch!"

"Oh! Maybe Aaron and Lunar want to watch too!"

"Let's get them and we'll go!"

We had to wait while the two of them got Lunar and Aaron who were laughing when they came over. Aaron and Lunar have known me for years so they knew that I had no wrestling knowledge whatsoever.

"We can't _wait_ to see you two fight! Let's go now!"

We began to walk far from the rest of the school until we were in a secluded meadow surrounded by thick trees. Aaron and Lunar sat down under two trees with Malia and Camelia while the red haired girl went into the center of the field with me. I was terrified and nervous so I tried to find a reason not to fight.

"Y-You're wearing a dress! You can't fight in a dress!"

"I have shorts underneath."

"Oh, w-well, uh…"

"Let's just fight already!"

"Match start!" Lunar shouted and I turned to glare at him when suddenly, I was knocked to the floor and pinned down.

"1, 2 , 3! She wins!"

I instantly panicked and said the first thing that came to mind, "I wasn't ready! Let's do it again!"

I kicked myself internally for wanting to continue the fight but this time I put myself in a ready position.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Match start!"

She didn't move right away so I took the chance to jump forward and try and take her down. Turns out, I fell right into a trap. She side-stepped out of the way, which made me lose my balance and fall to the floor. She pinned me down once more, while pressing my face into the dirt.

"1,2,3! She wins again!"

She got off me with a smile, and offered her hand to me so I could get up. I'll admit, she did hurt my pride with that, but I think she sprained my wrist so I took her hand and let her help me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, my wrist just hurts a little."

"Let me see."

I showed her my wrist and she jumped back.

"Did I hurt it that bad?!" She shouted before turning to the 4 laughing people under the trees, " Go get the teachers! Tell them he fell on the floor and sprained his wrist!"

Instantly, they stopped laughing and went running to find a teacher while she tried to put my wrist in a comfortable position.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this! I'm so sorry."

"N-No, it's okay. You didn't mean to do it."

She sighed and I noticed that she seems to have become cuter by doing so. It probably wasn't the right time, but I finally managed to ask her.

"W-What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I thought you knew already!"

"Hehe, sadly, despite all the times we've seen each other, I still don't know your name."

She smiled at me in the way that I have seen her smile in my dream.

"My name is Elsa."

"Elsa? That's… That's a beautiful name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's amazing."

She blushed, just as the teachers arrived to help me. As I watched her leave with the teachers, I couldn't help saying her name again.

"Elsa…"

It just rolled off my tongue magically, making me smile happily. It was just an amazing name and I'm glad I finally learned it. Now the next step was just to get close to her- considering how long it took me to learn her name, I had a feeling that this might take a while.


End file.
